1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a hand tool having a quick driving effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wrench comprises a wrench body having a handle and a driving head mounted on an end of the handle for driving a workpiece, such as a nut or the like. Thus, the driving head is driven by the handle to rotate the nut. However, after the nut is rotated to a determined angle, movement of the handle is limited and the driving head cannot be further rotated, so that the user has to remove the driving head from the nut to adjust the position of the driving head relative to the nut and then to mount the driving head on the nut again so as to drive the nut to rotate, thereby causing inconvenience to the user in operation of the wrench.